Trance
by Yasue
Summary: The light music club participates in their school's music competition. However, things prove to be not as smooth sailing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-ON! or any of its related characters.

My very first fan fic. Please R & R (be as harsh as you can). I want to get better before I write a Kanon fan fic.

* * *

**Trance**

_Chapter 1_

The door of the music room creaked open. A female high school student stepped into the room.

"Nodoka-chan!" Yui exclaimed.

"Hello Yui," Nodoka replied with a cheerful smile. "How's the light music club doing?" Nodoka asked.

"We're doing great!" Ritsu happily answered.

"That's good to hear," Nodoka said.

"Would you like some tea, Nodoka-chan?" Mugi asked.

"No, thank you. I'm only here to deliver a message from the student council," Nodoka replied.

"What is it?" Mio asked.

"This year, before winter break, the student council and choir club will host a school wide music competition amongst the musical clubs. Each club can play any kind of music they wish. The winners will receive 50,000 yen's worth of musical equipment to their choice. Winners are decided by popular vote and judges' score. Also, the choir club will not be participating since they are one of the hosts of this event," Nodoka explained.

"What other clubs have signed up so far?" Azusa asked.

"Hm, let me see," Nodoka said as she shuffled through her papers on her clipboard, "the jazz club, the orchestra club and the wind instruments club. And oh, the light music club is the last musical club in this school, so if you guys will sign up, that'll make four contestants," Nodoka said.

"That sounds wonderful!" Mugi exclaimed.

"Before winter break eh..." Mio muttered to herself.

"Thats three weeks from n---" Azusa was cut off.

"SIGN US UP!" Ritsu and Yui enthusiastically answered in unison.

"Alright, I'll be back if anything comes up about this event," Nodoka said as she left.

"Bye bye, Nodoka-chan!" Yui called.

* * *

Pretty short chapter. Tried my best to keep the characters' personalities.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to add some divisions on this one when I first published this. _Sumimasen._

**

* * *

**

**Trance**

_Chapter 2_

"So popularity is a factor to winning…" Mio pondered.

"We aren't that well known compared to the other three clubs," Azusa said.

"That's true… We have to get ourselves known!" Ritsu said.

"RIGHT!" Yui agreed.

"But how?" Mugi asked.

Mugi's question left the five girls in silence. There was no sound except the occasional clinking of the tea cups and forks.

"Why don't we think this over the night?" Mugi suggested.

"That might be best," Mio said and looked over to the other three girls.

Yui, Ritsu and Azusa nodded in assent.

x || x || x || x

"Onee-chan? What's wrong?" Ui concernedly asked her sister.

"Ui, you see, the light music club decided to participate in the school wide music competition…" Yui answered.

"Isn't that wonderful?!" Ui exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. But a factor for winning is popular vote… And we're not that popular you know…" Yui answered.

"Oh…" Ui didn't know what to say.

"We need to make ourselves more known!" Yui added; a note of desperation in her voice.

"Why don't you perform occasionally at the school's courtyard during lunch? A lot of students eat there," Ui said.

"That's a great idea Ui! I knew I could always count on you!" Yui happily told her sister.

"Ehehe," Ui let out her distinctive giggle.

x || x || x || x

The following day at the music room was like any other day: Mugi prepared tea and sweets while the rest of the girls talked. However, this time, the girls weren't fooling around or talking about random stuff that came to mind; they were discussing plans for the competition.

"Where is Sawa-chan when we need her?!" Ritsu complained.

"It's not like she'll be much help anyway," Azusa muttered.

"Huh? What'd you say?" A familiar voice asked.

"WHA?! SAWA-CHAN SENSEI?!" The five girls shouted in shock.

"What is it?" Their adviser, Sawako asked.

"When'd you get in here?" Mio asked.

"I was walking right behind you girls," Sawako answered with that blank look on her face.

"So you've been slacking off in that couch and not even bother to brainstorm with us," Ritsu said.

"Huh? You guys must know by now that this music room is the only place where I can be my true self!" Sawako replied with a dramatic note in her voice.

"Right…" Ritsu said, "moving on, any ideas, anyone?"

"Oh! Th-that's righ-t," Yui said before swallowing her Madeleine, "Ui suggested that we could perform at the courtyard during lunch," Yui finished.

"Your sister is so reliable Yui!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"That's not a bad idea… But there's one problem…" Mio said.

"What is it?" Yui and Ritsu asked.

"There are no electric outlets for us to plug our instruments and equipments into at the courtyard," Azusa answered.

"Oh that's right… I didn't think about that…" Yui said sadly.

"Honestly, do you girls ever use your brains?" Sawako said in a patronizing voice.

"Don't talk to us that way," Ritsu said, annoyed.

"You could just use to electrical extension cord to plug in your instruments and equipments. You can plug in the cord at the nearest electric outlet," Sawako said, matter-of-factly.

"I'll bring those cords tomorrow!" Mugi volunteered.

"Alright! Its settled then," Ritsu exclaimed.

* * *

This one was longer than the first chapter. Also, I wasn't too sure about how to end the chapter. Roughly done, I daresay.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Trance**

_Chapter 3_

After the light music club's daily meeting, the five girls walked home together. As they approached the train station, Mugi bid the other girls farewell and got on a train. The four remaining girls continued walking home.

A thought has been lingering in Azusa's mind ever since the light music club signed up for the competition. _I don't understand why we're doing this competition_, she usually thought. Azusa reflected on this and in her pensiveness, bumped against a mailbox and fell backwards. Yui, Ritsu and Mio turned their heads around and saw Azusa on the ground, massaging her neck.

"Azu-nyan! Are you okay?!" Yui asked concernedly while rushing to Azusa's spot.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Azusa answered as she accepted Mio's hand for support.

"What's wrong?" Mio asked.

"Oh… It's nothing, really. I've just been wondering… Why did we join this competition? I mean, I like performing and all but the past performances we did, we did it because there's a reason. The prize for this competition is 50,000 yen's worth of musical equipment, but do we really need that?" Azusa said, "A-And… W-We already have Mugi-senpai, anyway," Azusa added in hesitation.

Yui grinned and said: "This is really silly and corny to say, but I wanted to do this for fun."

"And think of this as a hurdle before Budokan! This will also help us get better," Ritsu said.

"Also, we can't rely on Mugi all the time for equipment and other material needs… We don't want her to think that we're only keeping her for the discounts and sweets, right? Plus, Mugi is our friend, not our cash cow," Mio added with a smile.

"I-I guess you're all right," Azusa said.

"Hey, hey everyone! Wanna come to my house and have dinner? Ui's making a hotpot," Yui offered.

"U-Um, is it okay with your parents?" Mio asked shyly.

"It's okay! They're not home for this week; they're on a business trip in Hokkaido!" Yui answered.

"Honestly… Your parents are out a lot! Makes me wonder what they do," Ritsu teased.

"So, are you guys coming?" Yui asked.

_She's not affected by Ritsu's taunt at all!_, Mio and Azusa thought.

"'Course we are! Ui's cooking is heavenly," Ritsu said with a dreamy look on her face.

With this matter settled, the four girls walked on to Yui's place and had a sumptuous dinner at her house.

* * *

Wrote this chapter right away after chapter 2. I couldn't stop typing. I know this chapter may seem a bit out of place but I thought of this chapter as the chapter where I solidified the characters of the story (except Mugi).


	4. Chapter 4

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_ - Thank you very much.  
_Gomen nasai_ - I'm sorry.  
_Nani?_ - What?

* * *

**Tranc****e**

_Chapter 4_

"Welcome to today's meeting, everyone," Sogabe Megumi, the school's student council president, greeted.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," all the girls in the room answered.

"Today, we will be arranging the order of performances for the competition," Megumi explained, "to make things as fair as possible, each club's president will draw a piece of paper from the box," Megumi nodded to the box that Nodoka was holding, "each paper contains a number, ranging from one to four. If you pick one, your club will perform first; if you pick two, your club will perform second and so on," Megumi explained.

Nodoka stepped forward and said, "If the jazz club's president could come up and pick a number, please."

A tall brunette walked towards Nodoka, put her hand in the box, and took out a piece of paper. "Two," she said. The girl walked back to her seat.

"Alright…" Nodoka said as she took note, "Next, the light music club's president, please."

Ritsu happily walked up to Nodoka. "Yo, Nodoka! What's up?!"

"This is what's up!" Nodoka angrily said as shoved the box right in front of Ritsu's face. Most of the girls in the room laughed.

"Right, right. _Gomen nasai_, Nodoka-chan," Ritsu sheepishly said. She put her hand in the box, shuffling around.

"Uh, Ritsu-san… What are you doing?" Nodoka asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm just making sure I don't pick 'one'! You know, I heard a rumor that the heavier paper has 'four' written on it," Ritsu answered, matter-of-factly.

Mio and Nodoka sighed. _Stupid Ritsu_, Mio thought.

Finally, Ritsu pulled out a paper, and flipped it open. She put her hands on her mouth and had a look of shock on her face. The rest of the light music club couldn't stop tapping their foot or their fingers. Ritsu said, "O-one…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mio and Azusa shouted in despair.

"Alright, one, right? Let me check the paper," Nodoka said. She didn't trust Ritsu with these kinds of things. Ritsu gave the piece of paper to Nodoka.

"Ritsu-san, have you learned your numbers?" Nodoka asked. She had a very annoyed look on her face.

"O-Of course! How dare you think I'm that stupid!" Ritsu dramatically answered.

Nodoka ignored this and faced the rest of the room, "the number that the light music club's president picked isn't one but three."

Ritsu scratched the back of her head as Nodoka said this; unaware that danger has crept up behind her.

"Ritsu…"

"_Nani_?" Ritsu turned around and saw Mio breathing down her neck. Mio gave her a blow on the head.

"O-ouch!" Ritsu cried. Mio dragged Ritsu back to her seat and sat down on her own seat after.

After all the clubs have drawn a piece of paper, Nodoka announced the order of the performances: "The first performer is the wind instruments club followed by the jazz club, then the light music club and lastly, the orchestra club."

"One more thing," Megumi said, "the winners will be announced the following day after the votes have been counted. This means that voting will take place after all four clubs performed in the auditorium. That is all."

After Megumi's announcement, all the girls stood up and walked out the door. Yui stayed behind for a few moments to make arrangements with Nodoka for tea. Mio, Ritsu, Mugi and Azusa waited outside the room. The jazz club members walked out with their president in the lead. The brunette looked at the light music club momentarily; there was a hint of loathing in her eyes.

* * *

Look out for chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

The song the light music club performed is _My Love is a Stapler_.

**Trance**

_Chapter 5_

The bell rang in Sakuragaoka High signaling lunch. Yui, Ritsu, Mugi, Mio and Azusa ran straight to the music room. Azusa picked up her guitar and the electric extension cord that Mugi had brought the other day. Mugi and Ritsu assisted each other in carrying Mugi's keyboard down the courtyard. Mio and Yui picked up their guitars. On the way down, Yui bumped into her sister.

"Ui! What are you doing here?" Yui asked. She was hopping up and down her spot, anxious.

"I thought of helping you guys transfer the equipment," Ui answered with a smile.

"There's a couple more equipment left in the music room," Yui informed her sister.

"Alright!" Ui ran in the direction of the music club.

"Ui!" Yui shouted.

"Yes?" Ui shouted back.

"Thank you so much!" Yui loudly said.

Ui blushed. "Ehehe", she smiled at Yui and said, "You're welcome!" Ui continued on to her destination.

Before Yui could go any farther, another familiar face ran past.

"Sawa-chan sensei?!" Yui exclaimed in shock as she turned around.

"Yes?" Sawako turned around as well with a rather annoyed look on her face.

"Tea isn't 'til after school you know," Yui said bluntly, wearing a blank look.

Sawako looked even more annoyed. She wanted to smack Yui but knew better. "You don't know if I'm going to the music room… And I'm helping transfer the equipment. Ritsu told me about your little gig," Sawako said.

"Oh…" Yui said, albeit embarrassed. "Thank you," she shyly added.

"No problem!" Sawako replied, winking at Yui.

_I guess Sawa-chan is responsible sometimes_, Yui thought with a smile.

x||x||x||x

"Ready?" Ritsu asked, looking towards the other light music club members for confirmation. Yui, Mugi, Azusa and Mio nodded.

"One, two, three, four!" Ritsu chanted.

The first few phrases were played. Yui and Mio sang:

"_Nande nandaro,  
Kini naru yoru kimi henokono omoi  
Bin sennine kai temiruyo_…"

x||x||x||x

Once the song was finished, the crowded courtyard broke in applause and cheers. The light music club looked around their audience. All five members blushed heavily; the acceptance they felt pleased them. Yui, unable to stop herself, ran towards the stream of students and shook their hands whilst saying, "Please vote for the light music club in the upcoming school wide music competition!" Ritsu followed suit. The rest couldn't help but smile widely.

A group of girls who stood farthest from where the light music club was performing couldn't believe their eyes. "This c-can't be," the jazz club's president said. She just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Noriko-san, what are we going to do now? I hate to admit this but… That performance won the hearts of probably more than half the student body…"

Noriko, the jazz club president, spat on the ground. "We have to win this competition! If breaking them is the only way to do it then I will do so!"

I also realized that this story was more like a script. I don't know if I should really add more description on the following chapters. It might ruin it more if I change the writing style. I tried putting more description in this chapter. Keep the reviews coming, please. Even if it's discouraging or flame.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is written in Ritsu's point of view.

I was uncomfy about changing the writing style but I continued anyway.

Enjoy! And please review.

* * *

**Trance**

_Chapter 6_

~_Ritsu's Story~_

Ugh, another day at school to endure… Tch, if it wasn't for the light music club…

I walk towards my classroom, slouching. Yui and Mugi must be in there already; there's only 10 minutes 'til class starts. As I walk in the classroom, I see Yui and Mugi chatting by Yui's seat.

"Good morning, Ricchan!" Yui and Mugi happily greet me.

I greet them back and walked on to my seat. When I was only a few feet away, I see a rectangular piece of paper on my desk. I rush over and see Tainaka written on the paper. I flip the paper open and read to myself:

"Back out of the music competition now or your best friend will suffer." _Does this person mean Mio?_

"Oh my, that's a pretty serious threat," I hear Mugi's soft voice behind me. I look at her.

"_Ne_, Mugi…"

"Hm?"

"You were listening?" I was somewhat annoyed. This girl can pop up at the most unexpected moments sometimes, I swear.

"Mhmm. Yui and I just finished our conversation about intervals when you walked in," Mugi simply said with a smile. She pulls out her seat next to me and sits down. "Its up to you if you want to tell the others about this, of course. But I personally think you should. This is a matter that not only concerns you but the entire club."

"I-I realize that…" I stupidly replied. I look at Mugi. _Its up to you if you want to tell the others_… This is normally something Mugi would say but the rest of it just didn't make much sense to me. I honestly couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Did you or Yui get to see who might have dropped this note?"

"I'm sorry but I didn't get to. Neither did Yui; she arrived later than me."

Our homeroom teacher walks in and announces for class to start. Every head turn towards the front of the class including mine. I shrug off this morning's incident and look forward to today's sweets.

x||x||x||x

I eat my chocolate cake in happiness without a care for anything else. Well, except for one thing: why must Mugi look at me like that _now_? If I didn't know any better, I'd have been thinking that she's been imagining _those_ things in her head involving me. Why does it seem so important to her, anyway?

Her eyes pierce me and finally, I give in. "Yes, Mugi?" I try my best to stop myself from sounding rude.

"Hm?" was the sound she made… To my annoyance.

I don't want to say something rude to Mugi! After all these sweets and tea… I sigh. Knowing her, she probably just wants me to tell the others about this morning for the light music club's and my own good. I look at Mugi and give a nod to tell her wordlessly that I have decided to tell the rest. She smiles.

"Guys… I have to tell you something…"

Mio's, Yui's, Azusa's, Mugi's and Sawa-chan's eyes are all on me. I continue to speak. "This morning I received this note," I dig into my pockets and pull out the piece of paper. I hand it to Mio and explain: "It seems someone wants us to withdraw from the competition." Everyone takes turns reading the paper. What a tense atmosphere…

"What are we going to do Ricchan?" Yui asks me.

"I-I don't know. We've gone this far and this competition would really help us… But I don't want Mio to get hurt either," I feel my face grow hot. "Sawa-chan! Can't you do something about this?!" I ask in total despair.

"Eh? Go report it to the student council," What a lazy advisor. She eats her cake at ease like nothing serious was going on.

"Let's withdraw, Ritsu-senpai."

"Eh?" I thought I heard wrong.

"I said, let's withdraw." Azusa said. She sounds so sure. I guess I was expecting this from her. She looks up to Mio after all.

I look at Yui and Mugi. They both nod and approve Azusa's idea.

"Alright! We'll withdr—"

"NO, WE WON'T!" Mio cut me short. She can be such a real pain sometimes.

"We've gone this far. I don't want us to withdraw just because of some stupid note! And you guys don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself!" Mio angrily tells us.

"Mio-chan…" I hear Mugi softly mutter.

"Fine." I answer. Everyone looks at me.

"How can you easily agree to that?!" Azusa asks.

"Because, she's right: We've gone this far and this is just a stupid note," I crumple the piece of paper in everyone's sight and put it back in my pocket. "Plus, if I argue any more, Mio would just wack my head." As much as I hate to admit, I agree with Mio because… She's my best friend.

"Mio-senpai, if anything happens to you, tell us, okay?" Azusa tells Mio. Mio nods. Azusa really cares about Mio, huh?

"Everyone, I'm leaving! Last to leave locks up!" That old geezer…

Yui, Mugi and Azusa left one by one. They probably needed time to think over what happened today. I caused such a racket… We didn't even get to practice! Not that I'm too keen about it anyway.

Only Mio and I are in the music room. I wait for her to finish gathering all her things.

"_Ne_, Mio…"

"Hm?"

"I'll always be here for you. And I'll hurt whoever hurts you," I sound corny… Honestly.

"Haha. Ritsu, that doesn't sound like you at all. And that was so corny," Mio tells me.

I couldn't help but sigh and blush.

* * *

I'll be writing 2 more "books" in the next 2 chapters.

All reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

P.S. Changed the "books" to "stories".


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Sorry for the super late update… School has been evil and I encountered my very first bout of writer's block… It was terrible… I hope you enjoy chapter 7 as much as I did writing it! Thanks to everyone who added Trance to their favorites list!

_Ohayou_ - Morning!  
_Ano_ - Um  
_Hai_ - Yes

P.S.: I changed my PenName from Maisumi to Yasue because of personal reasons.

* * *

**Trance**

_Chapter 7_

_~Azusa's Story~_

"Neh, Azu-nyan, what sweets do you think Mugi-chan brought for today's meeting?" Yui-senpai asks me. I feel a sweat drooping down the back of my head. Honestly, are food and sweets all she ever thinks about? Ui turns to face me and smiles apologetically. I am walking with Yui-senpai and Ui to school today, having met them near Max Burger.

"Eh…" is all that could come out of my mouth.

"I hope she brought cookies today!" Yui-senpai says with much excitement. I feel another sweat drooping… Ui simply smiles.

I check the time on my cell phone. The display says it is 8:03 a.m. I increase my pace and so does Ui. Yui-senpai is still walking slowly behind us, the distances between us increasing. I bet she's still thinking of what Mugi-chan will bring…

x||x||x||x

Yui-senpai finally realized after five minutes into our increased pace that we were farther and farther away. Ui apologized to her sister over and over, not having known that we were walking faster and practically leaving Yui-senpai. We arrive at school at 8:14 a.m., meaning we still had 16 minutes of class. Yui-senpai heads for her class on the second floor while Ui and I head to our class on the ground floor.

Jun is already at her seat, looking slightly tired. When she saw us, she brightens up a bit. "_Ohayou_, Ui-chan, Azusa-chan!"

"_Ohayou_," Ui and I both greet back.

"Azusa-chan, I have this letter for Tainaka-senpai. Do you think you could leave it at her desk before classes begin, please?" Jun pleaded.

"Who's it from?" I ask. Jun starts getting fidgety…

"Are you alright?" Ui concernedly asks. It was natural for her to ask, of course, from having to take care of Yui-senpai…

"_Ano_… _Hai_!" Jun replied. Ui is not convinced and scrutinizes Jun. I leave the room and proceed to Ritsu-senpai's classroom; knowing Ui, she might attend to Jun until class starts and might as well deliver the letter. I would ask Jun later who the letter is from.

As soon as I enter Ritsu-senpai's classroom, all I could see was a mass of blue cloth and a name I would recognize anywhere: "Azu-nyan!" Yui-senpai is already hugging me and over her shoulder I see Mugi-senpai smiling at us.

"H-H-He-l-ll-o M-Mu-gi-se-se-npai," I greet.

"Hello, Azu-nyan," She greets back and her smile widens. I push Yui-senpai away and say, "Yui-senpai… I have to hurry, class is about to start…" I dash towards Ritsu-senpai's desk and drop the letter hastily, not wanting to be caught by Yui-senpai's hug again. I leave the room as fast as I could and from behind me I hear: "I wonder what Azu-nyan was doing here… And why did she run like that?!" I sigh and slow my pace.

* * *

Pretty short chapter x_x Sorry! It'll get longer... I hope! Please review~ I'm also changing the "books" thing to "stories" since they're not really long like a book. Haha.


End file.
